


Interrupted

by jawsbite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism, they're both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsbite/pseuds/jawsbite
Summary: Armitage Hux has had enough of Kylo Ren's incessant masturbation habits. It's time for him to put a stop to them.





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one shot :D

Hux mumbled to himself while he unloaded the groceries he’d gotten on his way back from work. Finn and Rey came running down the stairs with her on his back, their happiness quite apparent and envious. Finn and Rey were two of his roommates and had only just started dating a few weeks ago. For the past few months, they had pined for each other, thinking their feelings were unsolicited. Rey had been going to Hux for advice and Finn had been going to their good friend Poe. Poe and Hux had been discussing it behind both of their backs, trying to help them get together, but the two of them were being oblivious. It had only been two weeks since they accidentally confessed how they felt to each other and now they spent most of their time spreading their love across multiple platforms in the apartment, to the dismay of Hux and his roommates. The only good thing to come out of it was that it especially annoying Rey’s cousin, Kylo Ren.

The five of them had been living together for the almost a year and they got on just fine. Although, Hux and Kylo managed to argue at least once a week like clockwork. Whether it was about the dishes, laundry or just being a pain in the arse, they managed to yell at each other about anything. There were only four bedrooms in the apartment and Kylo had been sleeping on the couch the entire time, but since Finn and Rey had partnered up, Rey had given her room to her cousin Kylo so now Hux had a new thing to complain about. Kylo’s incessant masturbation habits.

Rey’s room had been next door to Hux’s and now that Kylo was residing in it _every_ night Hux got a first class show to Kylo getting himself off. Louds moans, non-stop stroking sounds, wet suction, the whole lot. Kylo also had the worst timing. When Hux had a long day at work and just wanted to sleep, Kylo would be slow with himself, working himself up till two in the morning when he finally let himself come. It was the most irritating thing on the planet and even when Hux complained straight to Kylo’s face about it, Kylo had just laughed in his face.

“I had to sleep on the couch for almost a year. Do you know what you can’t do when you sleep on the couch? Masturbate whenever you want. So, I have a lot of catching up to do now that I finally have a room to myself. Live with it, Armitage.” Kylo grinned at him.

Hux sighed to himself as he imagined the rough night he was going to have tonight. If he was going by his previous patterns, Kylo would be having a slow and steady kind of night keeping Hux awake until the late hours. Kylo seemed to love doing that on Mondays. Hux was just glad Kylo didn’t have sex partners, otherwise, it could have been much louder and even worse. But _Jesus_ _Christ_ , did the man feel no shame knowing Hux knew exactly what he sounded like when he was getting himself off? Hux did not need to know that much about someone like the fact that the closer Kylo got to orgasm, the higher his moans would be. Kylo didn’t seem to care but Hux was going to move out if Kylo kept up with this. He needed his bloody sleep.

Other than Kylo, Hux got along great with his other roommates. There was constant buzzing in and out, the apartment was never empty, especially when their friends were invited round. Poe, Finn and Rey were very sociable and constantly had friends over, whereas Kylo was much more of a quiet personality and enjoyed being left alone. Hux had only ever invited his closest friends over to the apartment, Mitaka and Phasma, so everyone knew them well.

“Hey Hux,” Finn said as he entered the kitchen, lifting his head in acknowledgement. “Thanks for getting the groceries.”

“No problem.” Hux swatted at Rey’s arm as she tried to steal one of the apples in the grocery bag. “Don’t you dare.”

“Why not?” Rey pouted.

“Those apples were asked for by Kylo. He told me not to let anyone take one and I’d rather not deal with his tantrums so please don’t make me go through that. He already puts me through enough.”

“Oh please, he’s my cousin. I’ll deal with him if he starts screaming like a big baby.” Rey said as she grabbed the apple and dragged Finn out of the kitchen, both of them giggling.

 _Great_ , Hux thought. His night was definitely going to be rough now. Kylo liked to blame anything on Hux and why the fuck did he need four apples anyway?! He’d put a fiver in Hux’s hand and asked for four apples specifically and now he only had three. He wasn’t going to be pleased. Maybe Kylo did shit like this so he could have an excuse to yell at him? Hux wondered if went to bed now would he be able to avoid Kylo’s tantrum? He inhaled deeply as he looked at the clock. He groaned when he saw it was only six pm. It was too early.

Hux finished putting away the rest of the groceries and turned on the tv, trying to filter out the sounds of Finn and Rey’s messing around in their room. It was only about an hour later of mindlessly watching a documentary on nature when Poe came strolling through the door with Phasma on his arm.

Hux sat up quickly. “What are you doing with my friend, Dameron?”

“Oh, come on! She’s just as much my friend as she is yours Hux.” Poe said while Phasma giggled who was leaning on his head.

“Yeah Hux!” Phasma yelled enthusiastically.

Hux looked at her carefully. “Are you drunk Phas?” 

“Noo!” Phasma said a bit too loudly, clearly drunk and still giggling. Poe was starting to snigger into her shoulder which he barely reached.

So Phasma was going to be crashing with Poe tonight, who slept on the other side of Hux’s room. Brilliant. Thank God, those two weren’t actually sleeping together. Hux didn’t need a surround sound of sex noises keeping him up all night.

“Why are the both of you drunk at seven in the evening? Could you not wait until at least nine to start drinking?” Hux rubbed his head.

Living with his roommates who were all younger than him meant he could not catch up to them as easily as he could of a few years ago. Kylo was the closest in age at twenty-five, but Hux was twenty-nine. Rey, Finn and Poe were all twenty-one. They all loved to get wasted on the weekend but Kylo didn’t touch alcohol at all. As for Hux, he drank the occasional glass of wine whenever he couldn’t sleep much.

“We couldn’t actually!”  Poe said as Phasma and he headed over to the refrigerator to grab a six-pack of beer.

“We’re probably gonna get high and watch movies on Netflix. Feel free to join us later if you want!” Phasma yelled over her shoulder as they both stumbled up Poe’s room.

It was unlikely that Hux was going to join them. After all, he was just waiting for a reasonable time to come around so he could go to bed. It was only towards the end of the documentary when Finn and Rey had left their room and started setting up in the kitchen since Monday was Finn’s day to cook dinner for everyone.

“Are you just going to sit there all day?” Finn raised an eyebrow at him as Rey and he began to cut the vegetables for Finn’s signature stir-fry dish.

“Uh yes. I’ve had a long day at work so I’m going to sit here and watch tv, eat whatever you make and then sleep soundly in my bed.” Hux said smugly.

“I hate you.” Finn glared at him. “I can’t wait till it’s your turn to cook tomorrow so I can watch you suffer.”

It was true. Hux hated cooking and Finn would enjoy watching him moan through it, and would not help Hux whatsoever. He watched as Finn and Rey teased each other and joked around while cooking and it made Hux long for something like that. He hadn’t been in a relationship since his early years at University when he was only eighteen, but they had all been meaningless and didn’t really make him feel anything for the person. Even the sex had been average. Since then his work has been the only thing to keep him company, besides good friends. His job kept him exhausted but working as an aerospace engineer was what he was good at. He enjoyed designing spacecraft and missile systems and testing whether they worked properly.

When he was younger he had been a hopeless romantic. At only fifteen, he had created certain goals. Find a boyfriend at eighteen. Get married at twenty-three. (Five years was enough time to know whether he wanted to marry his boyfriend). Maybe adopt a kid by thirty. But Hux was twenty-nine now and the last time he felt anything for anyone was when he’d locked eyes with some hot stranger at a Starbucks and then never saw him again. That was as intimate as Hux was willing to get these days. Regrettably, Hux didn’t meet many men who weren’t straight. Not that he was actively searching anyway. Poe was the only other guy he knew who was gay and that would never happen because neither were attracted to each other. Kylo and Finn were both bisexual. No one at work really disclosed information about their sexuality besides that one guy who tried desperately to get Hux’s number, but he was most definitely not his type and Hux was not having it. Finn was devoted to Rey and as for Kylo, well that was never going to happen.

“I’m home!” Kylo shouted.

Hux jumped in surprise. He hasn’t spotted him. Kylo was a very loud person and moved his body is such ways that you could not miss him. Hux’s blood pressure raised only slightly as he watched Kylo dump his stuff around the living room with no care that he was making a mess.

Kylo looked straight at Hux. “Did you get my apples?”

“All four, yes,” Hux said stiffly. “But Rey ate one.”

“Rey!” Kylo groaned as he slouched down on the couch beside Hux. “I needed all four of those!”

“Oh, do tell me why you need four apples?” Rey said, pointing her wooden spoon at him.

“I’m on a special diet which says you need to eat a specific number of each kind of food. I read about it online. It’s supposed to help with bulking up.” Kylo explained.

Hux didn’t understand why Kylo needed to bulk up, the man already had a nice build, defining broad shoulders, thick thighs and a waist that made for good wank fodder when Hux wasn’t feeling particularly choosy. He couldn’t deny Kylo was good looking and was very much what Hux found attractive in a man physically with his soft black hair, soulful eyes and dotted moles covering his skin, and _oh god,_ his lips, _his lips!_ but he was also an irritating nuisance. Hux couldn’t imagine he’d ever be Kylo’s type with his slim figure, ginger hair and pale skin. The two of them were so different, physically and personally. Kylo loved to destroy and Hux loved to create. Hux liked the quiet and Kylo liked it loud. It was no wonder they never got along.

“Well you can eat three today and five tomorrow and then everything in the Force will be balanced.” Rey stuck her tongue out at him.

“Fine.” Kylo turned his attention towards Hux, narrowing his eyes at him. “Why did you let her take one of my apples when I specifically asked you to make sure no one did?”

“Kylo please shut up,” Hux sighed. “I am exhausted and I’m not in charge of your bloody diet or your cousin.”

“Whatever,” Kylo grumbled. “Next time I’ll ask Finn to guard my apples. Clearly, you aren’t good at it.”

“You’re much more stupid than I thought you were if you think your cousin’s boyfriend is going to be better at stopping said cousin from eating your apples than me.”

“Whatever. Just for that I’m gonna jerk off extra loud today.” Kylo said smugly, crossing his arms.

“Kylo!” Finn and Rey cried simultaneously.

“Can you not talk about that, please?” Rey cringed. “Especially when we’ve just finished making dinner and are about to eat.”

“Sorry.” Kylo shrugged.

Hux rolled his eyes. If Kylo _could_ go any louder, Finn and Rey would be able to hear it from across the hall and Hux knew Kylo didn’t want them hearing anything. It was just Hux who was privy to Kylo’s type of amusement, unfortunately.

Rey called for Poe and Phasma to come have dinner but they were too high to get up from Poe’s bed so they said they would eat later when they got hungry. Hux watched as Rey took a seat on Finn’s lap and fed him and herself spoonful of stir-fry. He tried not to roll his eyes at them. Kylo got up to put himself in a plate and Hux was grateful when Kylo began to fill another one up for him too.

“Thanks.” Hux smiled genuinely at him when Kylo brought their plates to the table.

“Oh no,” Kylo said. “These are both for me. Part of the diet.”

“Ugh.” Hux scowled at him. “Animal.”

Kylo grinned at him through a spoonful of vegetables.

 _Disgusting_ , Hux thought.

Hux grabbed a plateful, sat himself back down and enjoyed the good food while he listened to Finn, Rey and Kylo talk about their day and argue like they usually did. Hux finished his food rather quickly and relaxed back into the couch and let the conversation drown him to a sleepy state. He only woke up when he was shaken roughly and opened his eyes to see Kylo’s head floating above him.

“What are you doing?” Hux muttered sleepily.

“It’s late. You should go to bed.” Kylo said, his eyes looking over Hux’s face.

“Nuggh, I’m tired.” Hux moaned as he turned around trying to get away from Kylo’s prying eyes.

“No.” Kylo shoved him off the couch. “Get up.”

“You are such a shit,” Hux growled at him.

Kylo shrugged. Hux got up as his eyes adjusted to the light. The apartment was silent and the lights were off with only the tableside lamp left on. Finn or Rey must have left it on for him so he wouldn’t wake up in total darkness. Hux smiled fondly at the thought of them making his bad mood slowly disappear. Kylo turned on the light and Hux flinched at the change in brightness. He looked at the clock and saw it was half eleven. Great. He was going to be up late because his stupid arse fell asleep. It didn’t matter. Kylo would have probably kept him up anyway.

“I’m surprised you haven’t already gotten your hand around your cock,” Hux said bitterly.

“I was waiting for my number one subscriber to get into bed.” Kylo smiled at him.

“Am I really a subscriber if I’m unwillingly being put through it?” Hux asked. “I don’t think so.”

“Shut up. I know you look forward to it. This is the only action you’ve gotten in ages, involved or not.” Kylo said as they both walked towards their room.

Hux stopped when they reached Kylo’s. “I don’t enjoy it at all. Trust me. I don’t need it either.”

“Then why don’t you just put music on if it’s such a big deal, Hux?” Kylo questioned.

“Because I can only sleep in silence, you dick!” Hux said aggravatedly, storming off to his room and slamming the door behind him.

Hux could hear Kylo laughing in his room. Bastard.

Hux washed up in his ensuite, brushed his teeth and got changed into a t-shirt and boxers. Poe and Hux were the only ones who had an ensuite while Rey, Finn and Kylo had to share the one bathroom they had. It was finally midnight when Hux got into bed and tried to fall asleep as quickly as possible before Kylo started masturbating. He hated that a part of what Kylo said was right. Technically, listening to Kylo get off nightly was the only action he was getting, but it wasn’t something Hux could enjoy properly. Kylo knew Hux was gay but he also knew how much Hux was irritated by him and his behaviour so he probably didn’t realise that as well as being annoying, he was also unintentionally arousing Hux. He didn’t realise what he was doing. He just thought he was being a bothersome roommate.

Hux clenched his teeth as soft moans began to filter through the wall of his bedroom. He banged his head against the pillow repeatedly, hating his life. He could already feel his body heating up as a repeated _filthy_ slick noise joined the moans. Hux was _sure_ that Kylo’s room smelt like week old semen and certain surfaces were probably slick with lube. Not that he would know. He hadn’t gone in that room since Kylo moved into it. Hux tried to imagine how repulsive Kylo truly was but he found that difficult when all he could imagine was Kylo’s strong arm moving up and down stroking his cock, which Hux had slightly glimpsed before at random times Kylo had walked through the apartment naked so he knew it was big. He just wanted so desperately for that hazy feeling of sleep to overcome him and make him fall asleep but his heart was hammering. He desired so much to touch his own cock but he wouldn’t. The entire two weeks since Kylo had moved into the room and started this never-ending habit Hux had not touched himself once and he refused to start now.

“Fuck.” Kylo moaned loudly through the wall.

Hux took a deep breath. No. He would not touch his cock. But he couldn’t help it if his cock began to rub against the friction his precum was creating in his boxers. That wasn’t cheating. Hux sighed deeply. No. that was cheating. Hux focused on not moving his hips and began to count sheep. That used to help when he was a child. Maybe it would work now. Unfortunately, when he got to four hundred sheep, Kylo began to groan repeatedly, jerking Hux out of his almost slumber state.

That was enough. Hux refused to put up with this any longer. He had banged on his wall many times before and all that did was rile up Kylo to jerk off louder. It wasn’t going to help him this time. Hux was _exhausted_. He needed his sleep. He needed to be up at six am and it was already almost one am and lord knew how much longer Kylo planned on going for. Hux would force Kylo to stop with his bare hands. He yanked the blankets off himself and stormed out of his room and walked straight into Kylo’s room. Kylo hadn’t even locked his door. Idiot.

The anger in Hux’s body left suddenly at the sight before him. The lights were off but Kylo’s bedside lamp was faced toward him. Kylo was on his knees. His skin flushed red and his hair was soaked with sweat. His head jerked up quickly at the noise that left Hux’s throat, his eyes widening in alarm as he made eye contact. Hux looked down, noticing Kylo’s nipples were hard. His stomach tensed. Hux examined how Kylo’s body moved and jerked slightly as his breathing got heavier. _For fuck sakes_ , Hux wished he wasn’t so damn attractive. What aroused Hux the most was the fact Kylo had a hand behind him, obviously playing with his arsehole. Hux followed the path of Kylo’s other arm to where it was wrapped around his long, hard cock, gradually stroking quicker. _Oh_. _That looks nice_ , Hux thought. His cock was an almost violent red colour due to how long he had been holding himself back. Hux bit his lip at the sight in front of him. If his cock wasn’t already hard, well it was now.

“God.” Kylo whimpered. His eyes fluttered shut and his head tossed back, beads of sweat dripping from the tips of his hair.

Hux watched in shock as Kylo continued to fondle himself while he just stood there. _The bloody nerve._

“Are you kidding me?!” Hux yelled furiously. “I’m right here you tool.”

“I can see that.” Kylo panted. His brows pinched tight.

“Stop it this instant,” Hux demanded.

Kylo moaned. “No.”

“How does this not bother you?” Hux asked. “I’m standing right _here_!”

“Feels too good to stop.” Kylo gasped.

“You’re disgusting.”

Kylo’s moans got louder and his hand began to move faster, his hips jerking up to meet the motions. Hux could tell he was approaching his climax and he still didn’t know why he couldn’t turn around and walk away or even avert his eyes from the view of Kylo. Kylo still fingered himself. Hux was so fascinated he didn’t notice Kylo’s eyes had opened slightly so that he could watch Hux. His dick pulsed in his palm at the look on Hux’s face. His cheeks were flushed and Kylo bet that he didn’t even realise how tightly he was holding onto the door handle. Kylo couldn’t see from where he was but he had no doubt Hux was hard and probably dribbling from his dick. Kylo himself was leaking onto his thighs.

“Appalling. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Hux was so mad. How dare this buffoon of a man cause so much desire to stir up in his body. He had never wanted to climb someone’s body, seat himself on their hard cock and give them the ride of their life like he wanted to do to Kylo right now. Kylo looked incredible as he manipulated his body to give himself pleasure. Hux wished he could just put his hands on Kylo. He had no idea the kind of pleasure Hux could give to him. He would suck his cock _so good_ if he just let him. He’d make him come so hard.

“Yes,” It was like Kylo had read his mind because he groaned, his hips thrusting faster. “Fuuuuck.”

Damn it. Hux shook his head. He wasn’t here to watch Kylo fuck himself. Nothing would ever come of Hux’s desire. he was here to yell at Kylo and get him to stop pissing Hux off for good.

Kylo continued to inhale and exhale raggedly, his dick twitching. _Fuck._ It felt so good. He was so close. _So close._ He was almost there, he could feel it, oh god, almost– _oh yes, oh–_ he couldn’t believe Hux was watching him with heat in his eyes. His plan had finally worked. Week after week of touching himself, hoping, no, _praying_ , that Hux would answer his call and now he was finally here. It made him throb so much, knowing Hux was standing less than a couple of inches away, _watching him,_ enjoying the sight in front of him. Kylo stroked himself faster and harder, imagining the tight grip was Hux’s slim hands instead. He wished that Hux would let Kylo crawl into his lap and ride him hard and fast. Kylo sighed loudly as he conjured up the image of Hux sitting there so callously like Kylo had seen so many times as he bounced prettily on his lap. Kylo would do anything to get a groan or a moan out of the man. Kylo jerked as he became close but cried out as his face came into contact with a sharp sensation of a slap. And then it happened again. Kylo opened his eyes in shock.

Hux was hitting him with a pillow.

“And this! This is for all those hours you wouldn’t let me sleep. You selfish fucking prick!” Hux screamed at him as he repeatedly hit Kylo with the thick pillow.

“What the fuck Hux!” Kylo roared at him. “That fucking hurts!”

“Next time,” Hux panted, throwing his whole body into it. “You’ll think twice,” Another hit. “Before you fucking get off this loud, this late! People need to sleep unlike you, you arsehole!”

“Stop it!” Kylo cried, trying to deflect the hits. “You snobby brat, I was so close!”

“So was I! So close to sleeping! Do you like how it feels when someone yanks you away from being close to something? Huh?!” Hux yelled.

“Okay okay!” Kylo put his hands up in surrender. “I won’t do it anymore! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Just stop!”

Hux stopped and glared at Kylo. “If I hear you masturbate threw these walls ever again, I’ll hit you in the dick Kylo!”

Hux threw the pillow at Kylo’s face and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He settled in his bed. His heart was still racing. Shit. Had he actually just done that. He grinned to himself, entirely satisfied, falling quickly to a long and peaceful sleep.

Poe, Finn, Rey and Phasma slowly left their rooms after about ten minutes of complete silence in the apartment, believing it was safe enough. They tip-toed over to Kylo’s room. Carefully, Finn opened the door. Kylo was seated on his bed with a hand using a pillow to cover his genitals. He was still panting from what had just taken place. He blinked repeatedly, his face twisted in shock and confusion.

“Did Hux finally get mad?” Rey asked timidly at the doorway.

Kylo nodded quickly.

“Are you going to stop messing with him now and maybe ask him out on a date properly?” Poe asked gently.

Kylo shook his head. That was a no.

“Stupid boy.” Finn tutted at him. Rey and Phasma hummed in agreement.

Kylo groaned. “Can you just shut my door and leave, please?”

“Fine. But you’re an idiot.” Rey hissed quietly at him. She carefully shut his door and turned around to face the others. She snorted in disbelief and they all busted out in laughter as they walked back to their rooms, shushing at one another.

“You think they’ll ever get it together?” Rey asked Finn as she got back into the bed with him.

“Nah,” Finn chuckled. “But we’ll see how it goes.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this feel free to leave kudos and comments<3


End file.
